My Favourite Scientist Variants (Garden Warfare)
Please note that the standard Scientist won't be on this list. The Palaentologist won't be on this list either (because I haven't unlocked him), and neither will the Computer Scientist or Zoologist (because I don't own GW2). The Scientist is undoubtedly my second favourite class in Garden Warfare, and my favourite go-to Zombie Class. His supportive role is good, and his primary weapon is decent, but the best part about him is the Energy Warp (not the original Warp! The original Warp sucks!), which has a lot of effective uses (mostly avoiding inevitable vanquishment). Number 7: Dr. Chester Two words: Absolutely terrible. His attack has the same ammo as the normal Scientist's weapon (might be a little more, not sure), but doesn't deal damage from a distance and is overall very weak, with only 33 damage per shot instead of 73 at close range. Sure, he has an automatic weapon, but he also has three useless abilities you basically have to use as him. First, there's Cheesy Warp, which is useless unless you get right up close to a foe. Then, the Cheetah Heal Station. Okay, yeah, it does heal quickly, but it only lasts for a few seconds. And finally, there's the Sticky Cheetah Ball, which you almost cannot get vanquishes with. So yeah, Dr. Chester sucks. Even after he got a buff in the Legends of the Lawn update. Number 6: Chemist He's basically just Dr. Chester with a semi-auto weapon, slightly more damage with 44 per shot (but still pretty terrible damage) and no Cheetos-related abilities that are almost pointless to not use on him. The Chemist is okay, but I still don't see how he is such a fan favourite character. Number 5: Astronaut This is the sniper of the Scientist team. 20 damage per hit isn't bad for 18 ammo, and his automatic weapon is quite good, but I feel there are better options in pretty much every department. Number 4: Archaeologist He has 12 ammo, which means you don't have to reload constantly, and a fast-firing weapon. 19 damage at range and 43 at close isn't bad, either. Overall, he's quite good, but there are better options. Number 3: Marine Biologist This variant has a faster firing rate, although one close-range hit only does 50 damage. Overall, I think the Marine Biologist is good, and can see why he's such a fan favourite. I still prefer two other variants over him, however. Number 2: Dr. Toxic The toxic variant of the Scientist, who damages enemies over time both up close and after damage. Personally, I don't really like toxic characters, but considering that most scientists are intended to get right up close and personal to deal damage, Dr. Toxic is actually a great character... but not my favourite. Number 1: Physicist Here you have it - the Physicist! His primary weapon deals 60 damage up close, which is great considering his slightly reduced damage due to being a power variant, and 30 damage at range isn't bad either. Also, since he's a power variant, any enemy caught by the attack will deal additional damage to nearby foes and themselves, making the Physicist not only my favourite go-to zombie, but the King of close-range crowd control. Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare